Outclassed
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Bakura doesn't like being outclassed in anything. At all.


**Outclassed**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Bakura doesn't like being outclassed in anything. At all.

Warning: OOCness, shounen ai (if you're disturbed by this, please refrain from reading this fic)

Pairing: tendershipping

Notes: this is my first time writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic, so go easy on me, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Say My Name**

After the Battle City, the three yamis got their own bodies, though they still inhabited their hosts' bodies. Simply put, they could materialize their own body, and dematerialize it as well. Pretty handy when it came to sickness, injury and the likes, actually.

And Bakura was no exception. He preferred inhabiting Ryou's mind, though. He always thought that sitting in the living room surfing the channels and finding nothing to watch is extremely stupid, when you could just see how your hikari is doing—who knows if they got bullied, ran over or something?

And yes, Bakura claimed to be an optimistic person. A _very_ optimistic person.

The reason behind that was also because he wanted to keep an eye on his hikari, in case he started doing something stupid—like tripping over invisible objects and such. Also, he would be able to materialize near his hikari right away when he was being bullied, _again_.

And _that_, my friends, was exactly why Bakura was standing beside Ryou, smirking evilly at the bunch of big-muscled guys who stood in front of them, blocking their way out from the warehouse at the back of the school grounds—why Ryou went there in the first place would always be beyond him.

"This is starting to get fun," Bakura commented as he fingered the hilt of his trusted dagger, ready to be taken out and used to slice the guys down to tiny bits of flesh and bones. Right, so it was exaggerated, but still.

"Yami, no. No killing on the school grounds," Ryou shook his head vigorously.

He was starting to get bolder around Bakura ever since he became less homicidal. Ryou wasn't suicidal _at all_, and he knew better than to approach Bakura while he was in a killing mood, but he had changed slightly over the past few months, and his killing moods had become less and less.

"Shut up, you," Bakura growled and glared at Ryou who squeaked and moved backwards, away from his yami. "You have no right to control me when you are being _helped out_ by me!"

"Now, now," the leader of the gang—that only consisted of three guys, actually—said as he raised a hand and waved a little at them. "We don't mean him any harm. We're just intending on _borrowing_ him for a night, since it was so long since we last had a good fuck."

Bakura looked at the guy, and lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't comment on the language!" Ryou warned as he slapped Bakura's back lightly.

"I wasn't going to," Bakura retorted defensively.

"Riiiight."

"Anyway, who do you think you are!? Who gave you the permission to borrow him!?" Bakura growled and directed his glare at the guy. For once, Ryou was feeling rather touched at his yami's concern for him. "At least _rent_ him! I'm not going to give him without payment!"

"Yami!"

"Come on now, little guy," the leader said in a sickly sweet tone that provoked the urge to puke in Ryou. "It's not like you are romantically involved with anyone."

"What's that?" Bakura asked, looking back at Ryou. He had stopped fingering the dagger a while before when he decided that the guy wasn't about to beat his hikari up. More like knock him up, if it was possible.

"Don't mind it," Ryou waved and sighed.

"Or are you two actually romantically involved?" the leader sneered a little, and Bakura cursed at the stupid-idiot-who-insisted-on-using-complex-words.

"It doesn't matter. I refuse," Ryou shook his head, but stood behind Bakura. Right. Always feel Bakura to the wolves.

"Oh come on," the leader, again, sneered. "I bet I can make you scream louder than he can."

At this, Bakura's eye started to twitch, and in a blink, the three guys were sprawled on the grounds, looking bruised and battered while Bakura stood over them, huffing and glaring down at them.

Lesson of the day: never try to imply that you are better than Bakura, however true it may be.

"I'm going home, Yami," Ryou announced and took his school bag and slung it over his shoulder. As he walked over to the exit of the warehouse he visited to get some supplies from, Bakura's arm shot forward and stopped him dead on his tracks.

"What is it?" he asked, looking over at Bakura who, for once, looked thoughtful.

"I was wondering of what he said," Bakura stated bluntly.

"Which one?" Ryou blinked. He was sure the guy didn't speak only one line.

"The screaming part," Bakura shrugged.

"Oh that one," Ryou nodded in acknowledgement. "What about it?"

Bakura grinned mischievously at him. "Want to test if it's true?"

"What? Bakura! Stop! Ba- Bakura! _BAKURA_!"

**Scream for Me**

Didn't turn out like I expected it to. I feel like I want to cry.

Anyway, enjoy. I'm working on a longer AU fic for Yu-Gi-Oh! I'll post it up once it's ready.


End file.
